1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method and an image processing program recording medium for inputting digital photographic image data containing dot-matrix pixels and converting each pixel of the image data according to predetermined correspondence relationship information, and it is also concerned with a color adjustment method, a color adjustment device and a color adjustment control program recording medium for carrying out optimum color adjustment.
2. Description of Related Art
There are a variety of conventional image processing techniques for processing digital photographic image data, more specifically such image processing techniques for contrast enhancement, chromaticity correction, and brightness correction, for example. Each pixel of image data is converted according to predetermined correspondence relationship information in these conventional image processing techniques. In an example of chromaticity correction, a color conversion table is prepared beforehand, and when original image data is input, the color conversion table is referenced to produce output image data. Thus, in flesh color correction, for example, a flesh color part of an image is made vivid on output.
In conventional image processing techniques mentioned above, however, when correction of certain chromaticity is made, an entire image may be affected by the correction, causing an unsatisfactory result of image adjustment. For instance, if it is attempted to make a pallid complexion of a person's image look ruddy, an entire image may become reddish. Namely, although a certain kind of image adjustment provides a desired effect on an image, it may cause an undesired side effect thereon.